1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid cooled head gear and more particularly pertains to a new water hat for cooling a head of a user with a fashionable water cooled baseball cap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of liquid cooled head gear is known in the prior art. More specifically, liquid cooled head gear heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art liquid cooled head gear include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,365,607; 5,197,292; 4,575,871; 4,425,917; 4,551,858; and 4,138,743.
In these respects, the water hat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cooling a head of a user with a fashionable water cooled baseball cap.